The present invention relates generally to the field of flush valves in general. More particularly, the present invention relates to dual flush volume flush valves.
Flush valves are used to selectively control the flushing of a urinal or toilet with a certain volume of water. Typically, flush valves include a flexible diaphragm with forms a seal between the inlet and outlet, whereby a disruption of the diaphragm will result in a flow of water into the urinal or toilet. This disruption controls the volume of the flush, and is generally fixed.
Commercial toilets and urinals have traditionally utilized a single flush volume in their operations. This flush volume is designed to provide the maximum amount of water needed that may be needed to clear solid waste products. However, solid waste and liquid waste require different volumes of water. In a single flush system, the higher volume of water necessary to flush solid waste is also used to flush liquid waste, with the result that more water than is necessary is often used. There is a need for a dual flush volume toilet which allows for the use of a lower volume of water when a full volume is not needed to clear waste.
Some prior art flush valves provide for a dual flush. However, such prior art dual flush mechanisms typically rely on modifying the action of the flush handle. This presents a user with a non-standard flushing experience and lessens the likelihood of proper usage.
Due to the ubiquitous nature of urinals and toilets, their operation has become an afterthought for most users. Therefore, there is a need for a dual flush toilet which allows for easy of operation and provides operation and design similar to current commercially used systems.